Verdish Traditions
Not all Verdish traditions were present during the differing law periods. But these are the festivals and holidays for the Verdish people. Lore Solar Festival (January) The Verdish new-year celebration marks the new year and is often celebrated through gift-giving. Verdish families hold large workshops where people build for one another. There is no set standard of what should be made, some make weaponry, while others make clothing and household tools. In city squares it is commonplace for a massive bonfire to be lit, symbolizing the coming end of winter and the vigor of a new year. Day of the Vatagaskin (March) The birth of the Kelm Knights is still revered as a holy day for many within the Empire. Many Verdish flood to local temples to celebrate the connection between man and Kelm. Lunar Festival (April) The Lunar festival celebrates the official end of the Verdish winter. The cities are decorated in lanterns and ceremonial sky lanterns are released. Music and street fares are commonplace, often times the Lunar Festival is combined with Sakura Matsuri. Sakura Matsuri (April) During the majestic bloom of the cherry blossoms, Verditians from all over the Empire flock to Gatosukai to enjoy the scenery and cuisine. Theater is commonplace and master chefs often feed the masses at such events. Gatosukai artistry is very popular among Verditians and is often traded for during the week. Festival of Steel (May) The Eve of Iron On the Eve of Iron the greatest blademasters of the empire gather to face one another in single combat. Fighters are required to wear ceremonial armor that represents their city. Each warrior is only allowed to use a katana and must best the other fighter by striking a blow that would kill if the armor were not present. While the fights are heralded, the combatants honor is the first to dictate elimination. If a warrior is perceived as cheating, it is common-place for the crowd to demand retribution. During retribution four armored shields-men rush the pit, restraining and eliminating the dishonorable fighter. The winner of the tournament is paraded around the city until he reaches the ceremonious alter. At alter he lights a mighty flame signaling the Festival of Steel has begun! Week of Iron The Week of Iron starts immediately after the tournament. During this week, great artisans come from every city and forge great weapons and armor in the heart of Kel'Morleac. During the week the streets are flooded with food vendors and spectators who watch the artisans work publicly in Morleac square. It is common for the artisans to heckle one another and rouse the crowd as they forge mighty instruments of war. The artisans only have a single week to make not only a functional, but beautiful item that will be put through vigorous testing. Week of Steel As the Week of Iron ends, the Week of Steel begins! During this week the weapons are put through hellish tests where their sharpness and durability is pushed to the brink. Bamboo slicing, shield chopping, and chainmail piercing are the most traditional tests. However, sometimes new trials are given to rouse the crowds of Verdish. Points are awarded on the following scale: * 10 points for durability. Damage received during testing will lower your score down to a zero (if the weapon actually shatters) * 10 points for beauty. Kelm-class weaponry is the ultimate standard of 10. * 10 points for sharpness. Weapons that effortlessly slice the slicing challenge are given a 10, weapons that do no damage to targets are given a 0. Armor undergoes similar trials, being shot with various archery styles and javelins. It has the following trials: * Comfort - Armor is worn while a judge performs various tasks. The weight, mobility, and overall feel of the armor is judged and given a score from 0-10. * Beauty - Armor is scaled on artistry from 0-10. * Durability - '''Armor's durability is rated from 0-10 after a series of abuse attempts. The objective of the test is to score the most points overall. The winners and their works are paraded around the city. They receive raw materials, tools, and honor based off of their positioning. The city that holds the most champions earns gloating rights for the year as the best craftsmen in the empire! The week of steel ends with multiple tournaments including the katana, the kelv, the shield, the spear, and archery. '''Day of Kellasento (July) On this day the Verdish celebrate their freedom from the Ancient races. Public theater displays are common but what the event has evolved into is a bit different. The biggest event of the day is a tournament where two fighters enter a ring. One is unarmed, and the other has a bamboo pole. The pole is used as a spear and the unarmed fighter must disarm his opponent. This symbolized the overwhelming odds the early Verdish overcame in the original purge. The sport of spear-wrestling draws massive crowds. The night is marked with a mighty feast where the empire's cities partake in extreme gluttony. The extravagant feasts are usually public and held at the same venue as the spear wrestlers. Night of Safar (August) The day Safar died is observed by the Verdish every year. On this day the Verditian Lord gives a speech to the empire concerning the importance of regulating your greed. The Verditian Lord preaches unity within the Empire and tells the tale of Loth's betrayal and splintering of the mighty empire. Many Verdish mark Safar's passing by cutting their hand and spilling a drop of blood onto Verdish soil. "We will mark the passing of our Lord with the blood of our people." Kalan'mu (November) Kalan'mu is a day where young Verdish take an oath to the empire, undergoing ritualized ceremony that celebrates their transition to adulthood. Young Verdish then demonstrate their skills in public forum, proving their worth to the empire. Traditional pathways include artistry, craftsmanship, martial prowess, etc.. Real World Empire Kelmsmas Kelmsmass is an ancient tradition. Founded in 2011, the year of our lord. It was first a celebration of the sea of lothtarian blood split at the past Ragnarok. But since then has evolved into a joyous day of Super Smash Bros and bullshit command staff power plays. To properly celebrate Kelmsmas you must first remember to do so later than the true date. Verditians are ALWAYS late. * If you are of the rank grunt or below, it is tradition to gloat about how strong of a Smash Bros player you are. This is needed for the annual stomping of the shit. * All grunts who were gloating are thrust into complete chaos as they find out that they, in fact are trash even in the virtual lands of Smash Bros. * Of course this is what triggers the second stage of Kelmsmas, the annual "But if we were paying THIS I'd beat all of you!" * From here it is the ego of the defeated that cannot sustain the fact that they are in-fact not smart enough to be competitive in fighting or gaming. * Naturally this has dire consequences for much of our chapter are hopeless un-driven nerds who spend all of their free time slaving away in the virtual world.. only to stay exactly as bad as they've always been. * And this my friend. Is the true essence of Kelmsmas. Celebrating the death of Lothtarians and the death of nerd egos within our empire Kelmsgiving Kelmsgiving is a holiday that seems to come once every 3 years. We bring many a Verdish together to feast upon the mighty empire's finest dishes. Feast of Blood The Feast of Blood is more commonly known as the Annual Antioch Picnic. Here we bring together all the local Verdish for a day of eating and combat. It marks the coming of the end of the season, a much anticipated event for Verditian Lord Derath. (without an off-season, mental collapse is likely) Arena Born Tournament The Arena born tournament is a tournament that CAN happen once a month. Fighters enter into combat with one another where a final victor is given the title of Arena Born! Winners receive a free weapon. National Retribution Day On September 17th we celebrate the annual turning-point in the war against shit-bricks. It is on this day that the brickiest of Verdish not only confessed his sins, but put his pants back on to do so! A day that will be remembered for all the future generations of Antioch. The halls of glory are open to us all on this day. A glorious day to enjoy the cold hard embrace of justice!